The Demon Rider: The Foundation
by Idahohorsegirl92
Summary: The beginning for hopefully a finished story. Had this typed up seven months ago and just realized that it is a good length for a one-shot. Four-years-old Harry currently meets an amnesiatic sentient computer run car. Beware that KITT swears a few times, you'll understand after you read! : P.S. This will be the '80's version!


~ I suppose that I should warn of spoilers, but since the old Knight Rider was released in the early '80's, I hope I'm right in doubting that. Anyway, this is a prequel to the story idea on my into page. Going by my other stories, which aren't abandoned because I jump between new and old ideas so fast... **shakes head and sighs**... I'll try to focus on only a few for a while. With any luck there will be two LOTR crossovers, Harry and Sherlock there about. I've got a Sherlock/Into The Darkness going as well. We'll see I guess. Let me know if you like this one! O:) ~

_**The Demon Rider**_

" Mum! I'm hot!" Dudley Dursley whinged in the back seat of the SUV that his parents had rented at the airport.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley turned in her seat to look at her rather large son, " I know Duddikins, we'll be at the hotel soon. Why don't you get a drink from the cooler, love." she said in a sugary voice. As she turned back around she did not see her son scrunch up his face, he knew that the only thing in the cooler was water and who in their right mind would want water?! So instead he amused himself with seeing how much he could expand himself to squish his smaller cousin. As most of the vehicle was packed with luggage, little Harry had to sit pressed up against Dudley and the ice chest. Now while he didn't mind the last, the first was never enjoyable.

Harry winced as his back pressed painfully into the hard edge not even able to appreciate the coolness, he felt like his head was full of wool but he couldn't say if it was from the heat or from his cousin trying to smother him. He had been so excited to go with his relatives on their trip but now that he was so far away from his cupboard he wasn't so sure. It wasn't because he was scared persay, but it was something so new. The plane ride so far had been the best part, and that was mostly because the Dursley's had been in first class with him in coach!

" Ah, here we are, Pet." Vernon Dursley spoke in relief, the SUV slowed down and turned into a Motel 6. It didn't look all that to Harry, but what did he know? Vernon parked and walked into the office leaving his family and nephew in the air conditioning. Moments later and he was out pointing at a door to his wife and they got out along with a few pieces of luggage, Harry carrying most of it. Unlocking the door with the key he acquired in the office, Vernon opened the door to show one room with two floppy looking beds, a scratched up table and chairs, a dirty air conditioner, and a door that led to the bathroom. The Dursley's made a face at the accommodations but Harry was certain that this was heaven. Until he realized that Dudley would get the other bed and he would get the musty carpeted floor. Harry shrugged his burden to the floor and huffed, oh well, it wasn't like it was any worse then his cot at the Dursley's.

" How... charming." Petunia spoke with her scrunched nose in the air.

Vernon grunted in agreement but they would only be there for one night.

~TDR~

He didn't know who, or what, he was. He had woke up to find himself alone in the desert foothills with power lines all around him. He knew he was a car, he just didn't know why. He had wondered around for hours before he saw a boy that needed help. There was a spark inside him that said he should, so he did. He found it funny that the men couldn't catch him and the way that the boy, Greg, acted when he introduced himself. Not that there was much to say. Greg hid him in a tarp garage behind his mom's garden, there was another man going around the town asking if they had seen him, he didn't know who he was and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to. The next morning, the man found him, he talked to him like he was a scared animal he was trying to coax to him. He wanted to help him remember. He wanted to take him home. He wanted to hook something up to him! No no no! As the man reached down to him he launched himself forward catching the man unawares, his bumper hit him in the shins and he bounced over his hood to the ground behind him. He slowed to see if he was okay and the moment that the man jumped up to chase after him he pushed his accelerator down and he flew out of the garden into traffic. He had to help Greg anyway.

~TDR~

Vernon slammed the phone into the cradle with a _cling_. He hadn't made the deal! It couldn't possibly be because he had acted like he had already got it, it couldn't be because the guys he was trying to sweet talk his way in with didn't have a good feeling with him and his low time drill company. No, it wasn't his fault at all. It was that Freak!

" BOY!" he yelled in the room, it wasn't needed since Harry was sitting at the window watching the people go about their day. Harry jumped from his spot and turned wide eyes to his Uncle, " Yes, sir?"

" You lost me the deal! I knew you would only bring trouble from the instant that I laid eyes on you!" he growled as he moved toward the shaking boy.

He didn't know why they always blamed him for every little thing that went wrong. It wasn't like he had a say in the world. But that thought quickly fled his mind as he saw his massive uncle stomping toward him. Just then, the door opened and Petunia and Dudley walked in with dinner, and Harry took his chance to run. He ducked under and around his aunt and cousin and ran through the parking lot, through the hedge and past the startled people on the sidewalk. He barely heard the honking from the cars as he ran across the road and he didn't notice that no one was following him as he continued to run into the alley that came out next to a garden shop. Harry had a second to think about how he would love to go in and see all the flowers, he loved gardening even if it was one of his chores. That second past when he heard a squeal of tires and a sleek black car sped out through the garden entrance. Harry stumbled in shock and slumped against the fence, he looked after the pretty car to see that it was already gone.

He heard running feet behind him, he whirled around to see a man coming out of the garden. He was tall, lean, and annoyed if he were to go by his cursing. Harry studied him, making sure he wasn't going to turn to him and blame him for the car getting away. Uncle would have. But this man was not like uncle, he had black cowboy boots, jeans, a red shirt and black leather jacket(which struck Harry as weird since it was so hot) and a head of brown curly hair. The man only glanced at Harry for a second before he ran to a white car behind him and took off in the same direction as the black car.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, until he wondered what would happen to him now.

~TDR~

The bad men had taken Greg! He briefly wondered if the man would have been able to help. But that was in the past, he had to help Greg, he knew were the men were, Greg had told him what he had overheard. The dam. They were going to blow up the dam. It would flood the town and cause much damage and injury. But most of all it would probably kill Greg. A part of him noticed that there was a car gaining on him, he sort of hoped that it was the man, he didn't think he would be able to save Greg by himself. He slowed down a bit as he turned, making sure to leave tire marks on the road behind him. He floored the accelerator and momentarily enjoyed the rooster tail of dust and sand he kicked up. A moment later he heard a sharp stopping of brakes followed by rocks flying. The man was behind him. He made himself go faster now that he knew that help was behind him. A few minutes later, he braked at the entrance to the dam road, he could see the bad guys van. He saw the men working to put explosives along the dam, and at the bottom tied to a pole was Greg.

The white car screeched to a stop behind him and for a moment he got nervous because he couldn't escape. With the men in front of him and the man behind him... but he had to save Greg.

" You have to help, Greg!" he spoke to the man. He thought he had introduced himself as Michael.

The man came over to him and tried to open his driver's door. He didn't let him in and Michael sighed before moving to his front.

" We'll help him buddy, but first I need you to interfere with the detonators signal."

He thought that Michael was short circuiting.

" I cannot do that!" He realized that he sounded slightly panicked, but he couldn't help it! He had only woke up the day before!

Michael patted his hood lightly, " Yes you can. All you need to do is search your... chips... er...circuits..." he fumbled at the end, he was clearly not a computer technician.

But, he searched his banks anyway, maybe he would find something that could help Greg. A good fifteen seconds later he was shocked to find that he did have the ability to jam signals. He immediately turned the device on and put it to full strength.

" I've turned it on."

Michael patted his hood again, " Good going buddy. While I take care of the bad guys use your grappling hook to get the kid." and with that he stood up and ran to the van, inching around the opposite side that the men were at. Slowly, he coasted forward, imagining a wince every time gravel popped or cracked under his tires. Searching his banks again he found a hook that he could shoot out of his front fender. Momentarily pleased and shocked that he even _had_ that in the first place, he aimed at the pole above Greg's head and when the Michael person tackled the men he fired the hook. Once imbedded in the pole, he quickly reeled it in. Once he detached the hook he shot it again at a lower setting so that Greg could reach it and hack at the rope tying his hands around the pole. When Greg was free he opened the closest door to him and the kid jumped through the passenger door. He closed and locked it after him.

He felt the signal try to activate and pushed it with all his power, pleased with himself when nothing exploded. However, the bad guys chickened out and pushed Michael down the dirt side and ran to the van. The men who had just tried to kill Greg were going to get away! He shifted into over drive and floored it after the men. As he passed Michael had climbed up and was making his way to the white car. Greg yelled encouragement as he quickly gained on the van. Unfortunately, the dirt road was to narrow and the sand around the sides was to deep and loose. He made a plan. The white car was right behind him. The van made it to the highway and took off toward town. He, however, was much more built for this type of terrain. He pushed the accelerator all the way to the floor and pushed everything he had into getting more speed. In no time he flew past the van only to slam the brakes a few yards in front of them. He swung sideways and stopped, quite smug with himself when the van swerved and flipped to the side of the highway. The white car caught up with them quickly and when Michael got out, Greg wanted to as well. He unlocked his door and watched as Michael let him make a citizens arrest. Michael seemed like he was genuinely a good person, but he still didn't want to go with him. What if they only wanted to take him out of this body and turn him off. For all he knew when he woke up they had done just that! No. He would not go with him back to a Devon and Bonnie. He watched and listened as Michael laughed as Greg jumped up and down at the approaching police sirens. He felt a twinge of amusement when Greg wondered if he would get in trouble for this from his mom. Michael said he would talk to her so he would only get a light sentence. Yes, Greg would be safe with Michael. He wished he could say good-bye to him but he couldn't risk Michael pulling something from up his sleeve. As the police crested a small hill he started up and sped toward town to the frantic yelling of 'KITT' from behind him.

~TDR~

Harry didn't know what to do. He had slept in a tarp covered garage in the garden, the next morning he had grudgingly made his way back the motel and his relatives. Only... to find that they had left without him. Now, hungry, tired, and hot, he found himself sitting in the shade of an alley next to a wall of empty boxes. He sniffed as he looked up at the sound of unfamiliar sirens, a herd of white flashing cars sped past his alley. Harry didn't know what he would do now. He could only read a little and he knew that he spelled his name wrong, just one more reason for the Dursley's to talk down to him. All he had ever wanted was a family to love him, for just being Harry. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them while rocking back and forth, trying to hold the tears in. It didn't work. He couldn't stop them after that. What was wrong with him? Why didn't anyone want him? Even his parents had killed themselves just to get away from him.

Just then though, behind the boxes, the screech of tires quickly followed by the wall exploding toward him. His eyes widened when the black car from yesterday jerked to a stop and turned off. Harry gasped when he couldn't see anyone driving. He jumped up and away from the thing, it wasn't _normal_, and if he learned one thing in his life with the Dursley's, it was to strive to be normal. Not that it ever did any good when he tried.

" There is no need to be afraid. I will not hurt you. I must apologize for nearly hitting you. It was reckless of me." a prim and proper voice said. Harry realized that he must be hearing things because the car just _talked_! Harry squeaked as he backed further into the alley shadows.

" Are you alright?" that voice spoke again, and Harry reached up and grabbed his ears while closing his eyes shaking his head.

" Oh dear. Young one, do not be afraid. As I said, I will not hurt you. I don't even think that I could if I wanted." the voice spoke soothingly, but Harry didn't want to hear the nice words coming from the demon that was clearly possessing the shiny black car.

" You're not real! Be quiet!" he yelled at the car.

There was a pause before, " I assure you, I am quite real... Where are your parents child? You shouldn't be alone out here." there was a moment that Harry found funny that a car was scolding him, but Harry had learned not to lie because lying only made it worse.

" There dead, car." he opened his eyes.

" Oh. Sorry to hear that... Is there anywhere that I could take you?" the voice said solemnly.

" My aunt and uncle left me. They live in Surrey. I don't think that you could take me there, car." he released his ears and straightened up as he said that to the car.

" No. I don't think I could either. If your relatives left you, why are you here and not the police?"

Harry shrugged, " What are they going to do? Give me back to them? They left me! I don't want to go back to them."

The car hummed before the engine started, " I must leave this place. If... well, if you don't want to go back, would you want to come with me? I could take you some place." a click and the driver's door opened wide to show soft looking creamy colored seats.

Harry bit his lip, thinking as hard as he could. What did he have to lose? If he stayed he would either starve or turn into a little street urchin that nobody would even look at let alone want. That thought bouncing around in his head, he took a step forward. Then another, then another, until he stopped just away from the doors edge.

" Whoa..." the inside of the car was like nothing Harry had ever seen. The body was rather normal if not flashy, but the inside... lights and buttons on the dash, there was even a tv in there! The steering wheel looked funny too, like a sideways hour glass. Curious now more than anything, Harry crawled into the seat and sat down watching the door close behind him and lock.

" Is there anywhere in particular that you would like to go?" Harry noticed that when the voice spoke a little screen lit up, it was a pretty red. He swallowed and shrugged again, " I don't even know where I am now."

The tv screen lit up and showed a map of California a moment later, it zoomed in to a spot that had only one dot for a good long while, " It would seem that we are in the town of Freedom."

~TDR~

He didn't say it, but he thought that it ironic that the town be called that. It would seem that it would be just that for the both of them. With the boy safely seated, and after a suggestion belted in, he entered the main street smoothly and started to make his way out of the tiny town. While doing so, he explored his systems quietly. He came across a biometrics reader and thought it best to check the health of his small rider. He was disheartened at the results. The boy, no older than four by his scan, was much to small and his heart rate was much to high. The body under the too large clothes was practically starved, and there was the beginnings of bronchial asthma. There was much more that the results told him, broken bones mostly.

He was not happy. Far from it. He briefly wondered if it would be worth it to find Michael and give the boy to him. If they had been able to create him they would surely be able to care for the boy. But he thought better of it, his... instinct.. said that there was something more here. He dug further through the reading before a small spark seemed to jump from the boy to his sensor. It did not damage him, but it certainly gave him a jolt. How curious.

" What are you, car?" the boy asked in a mystified tone.

He thought for a moment about what to say, " I- I am not sure. I woke yesterday to myself alone out here. A man named Michael claims that I am called KITT which stands for Knight Industries Two Thousand and that he is my 'Rider'. I do not know why, but I do not remember any of this or the adventures that we supposedly went on. Right now, I am running from him and his friends."

The boy was silent, " Why are you running, KITT?"

" Because I do not want to be hurt." he didn't know if he even liked the name KITT. It was so...unimaginative.

The boy nodded, " I can get that. My uncle always hurt me."

He really was not happy to hear this, in his rising anger he did not realize that he was speeding in extreme excess.

" What is your name?" he asked.

" Harry." the boy said in a small voice.

" Hello, Harry. Hm, not to alarm you, but we are being pursued."

Harry jumped in his seat before maneuverings onto his knees to look out the back window, he was scared to see red and blue lights, " The police. We going to get caught."

" I could lose him, if you wish. Though law dictates that I pull over." he did not really want to pull over either way but...

Harry shook his head, " I don't want to be chased by cops, nothing good to come out of that."

He though for a moment, " We cannot pull over, you are the only one in here. It would cause great suspicion I am sure."

" But, I don't want to go to jail!"

Amusement flashed through him, " You would not. They would most likely try to find you a good home."

Harry scrunched up his face in thought, " But what about you? Would they find you a good home?"

He hummed, " I do not think they would like me much, Harry."

" Why not?! Your nice!"

If he could have, he would have smiled, " I do not think that sentient cars are very common."

" What- What does sent-ea-ant mean?"

He chuckled at the boy, " Just that I can think and talk for myself."

" Oh. They would hurt you?" he asked fearfully while looking back at the police following them. He could feel something inside his chest tighten and wiggle at the thought.

" Most likely, Harry. Though if it is what you want-" he was cut off by a strong protest, " No! I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you!"

He could feel a tingle in his circuits, it was rather pleasant too, " Thank you, Harry. Now, what do you want to do?"

Before Harry could answer though a loud voice spoke, " Pull over immediately. This is California Highway Patrol. I repeat, pull over."

Harry felt that something in his chest build before spilling out, a great white light blasted out of him blinding the Highway Patrolmen behind them.

At the same time though, KITT felt a searing heat invade him, it burned him worse then an acid. It invaded his body, his circuits, his memory banks, his everything. He was mildly aware that his brakes had locked and that there was no road beneath his tires. Then, he knew no more.

~TDR~

KITT found himself in the oddest state when he opened his eyes. Mostly that he had eyes. He blinked once, staring at the clear blue sky above him, he could feel the heat from the sun and the sand beneath him. He tried his best to remember what had led to this situation, and where Michael was. He also found that breathing actually let him think clearer as the pressure in his chest eased. What _happened_?

Closing his eyes to the sun, he rolled onto his side, wincing as bare skin was pierced by sharp rock. Blinking against the unforgiving light, KITT tried to look around. The only thing he found was a mound of grey and blue cloth. That was breathing.

" Harry?" his voice was hoarse and his newly acquired throat felt parched. He received no answer.

Panicking slightly, he crawled toward the boy. He rolled him over to see that the boy was unconscious, he checked his pulse only to feel a light thready beat. He needed to get Harry somewhere safe, a hospital preferred. Or Michael.

KITT stumbled to his feet to look around for help. Hills in the hazy distance, and a whole lot of desert. Groaning, he looked down at the boy. He remembered the energy now, the _pain_ as it invaded him. Whatever it was, it seemed to have done the absolute impossible and turned him... _human_. The mere thought of it caused his new body to twitch as his heart pumped faster. Curious sensation. Most importantly though, that light appeared from the boy. For a moment, he dearly wished that he was still in his metal and circuitry body-

He felt his brakes lock even though he wasn't even going anywhere. He had to take a second to get use to not having a living body again before he could try to figure out what the hell was going on!

He turned on his sensors and found Harry, still unconscious, laying in front of his bumper. Harry needed help. That much was certain. But he couldn't leave him here to face the elements unprotected while he went in search of help. He needed arms to get the kid in his backseat, but how in the-

KITT blinked, then he cursed in all the colorful ways that he had learned from Michael. Of all the times... He inhaled deeply, not really enjoying the hot air burning his lungs, before he reached down to pick the boy up. He briefly wondered if he could walk far enough to a town or a phone, but thought better after an inspection of his body. He was naked, carrying a half-starved, unconscious four-year-old boy. Yes, the authorities would just _love_ that. He cursed himself for being unable to just drive as fast as he could back to the Knight Foundation, however far away it might be. Devon would be able to get the boy whatever he needed! If only he had-

Damn. It. To. Hell. He would have screamed if he had vocal cords.

The only encouraging bit of news was that Harry was now safely in the backseat. Thank any deity listening for small mercies. Mentally shaking his head, he went about booting everything up, sadly it seemed that communications was a total loss. KITT felt like screaming, or in his case laying on his horn til it couldn't anymore.

Taking a mental breathe, he stretched his sensors out as he tried to determine where they were. He could not seem to get an accurate GPS location though. Starting his engine a little more forcefully than he normally did, KITT slammed on the gas and shot off across the flat desert bed. Little Harry was stable for the moment, but he didn't know for how long that would last and he did not know how far away he was from the Foundation. Mumbling a curse, he forced himself to go faster even as he hit a small bump and he felt his tires leave the ground for a moment before touching down again. If he wasn't so concerned with Harry, he realized, he would be enjoying this a lot more.

After a few dozen miles at crazy kamikaze speeds he braked, causing a spectacular dust cloud. Once it cleared though he could see the beginnings of salvation. A paved road. Now the choice, to go left or right. For all he knew they could be in Mexico!

Getting a little tired of not having a clue to what was going on, KITT decided to follow his compass and head west. The Foundation was near the California coast so it should be in the general direction. Peeling out and spitting up another dust cloud, he swerved right and started gaining even more speed over the smooth flat tar. KITT was mildly disturbed when in running passive scans for law enforcement that may try to stop him that he seemed to not only cover _much_ more area then his sensors should, but he was able to not only detect the speed traps he could _feel_ the... energy force of the person. It was kinda creepy. What he found strange about this was not so much that he could do it now, it was more of what caused it. Harry and his burning light.

He was keeping an 'eye' on the boy and he could feel that his.. energy force, was much different than that of the police that he was leaving in the dust behind him. What worried him though was not so much that his was different but at how much energy the young boy possessed. The energy was a dim, weakly pulsating light right now, but it was still bright to his 'eye', and KITT had a feeling that after recovering from whatever the kid did that he would be as bright as the sun above him. He 'glared' at another car trying to pursue him, it was like an irritating fly that wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Not that it mattered... He would be smirking if he had a mouth. KITT faltered in speed as he realized what he just did. He wasn't arrogant, a little to proud maybe, but what was he doing _smirking_! A spike of fear raced through his tingling circuits, thinking as he put everything he had into gaining more speed, that he hoped Bonnie would be able to figure out what was happening to him.

~TDR~

Nevada. The boy had dropped them in Nevada. KITT shook his mental head trying to figure his situation out. He was worried, too. About thirteen miles from the Nevada/California border he had felt a passive _ping_ pass over him. It felt like him, well, the him of before. He knew now that whatever Harry had done had changed his energy. He _felt_ more alive, more conscious... more powerful. More afraid. After the tenth officer that took pursuit of him he had wished desperately that they would leave him alone. The car behind him braked suddenly and swerved off the road to idle, lights still on. He checked that the officer was okay, and he was, the car was fine if not inferior. Even now, coming up on the Foundation's property at high speeds, no one had chased after him. It unnerved him. The _pinging_ had not stopped either. It even came a little more frequently as he approached. He found himself practically begging it not to be what he thought it was. He hoped that it was Michael with Bonnie trying to find him with a piece of equipment. Though he doubted it.

KITT slowed down drastically as he entered the Knight-owned town. No one knew that the Knight's had founded it, they all just thought it was a town in a state. The way the Knight's liked it... they didn't boast about their money.

He felt like a child, he wanted to hunch in on himself as he passed through downtown. As he drove past a gas station another realization hit him. He hadn't, and didn't now either, need gas the whole trip. He should have burned up the tank half way here! Let alone before he lost his memory and all his racing around then! KITT's steering started to wobble so he slowed down even more, he was now below the speed limit. He couldn't help himself though. He was really starting to freak out as Michael would say.

He pulled onto the street he needed and a few minutes later stopped in front of the gates leading to the mansion. Everything seemed fine, the grounds were quiet and the mansion was standing tall. Then the next _ping_ hit. KITT couldn't deny it anymore, and it hurt so much.

KARR.

They must have gone and salvaged him after he ran away. Rationally, he could see the logic behind the action, he was gone and they probably had no other already made object to find him. Maybe. He hoped. However, the new him, while still rational, could feel something sting through him. It was a much more intense version of when he thought Michael had turned bad and left him when Devon let him go from the Foundation. Betrayal.

It burned, it sizzled, it tore at his insides and he didn't even have insides right now! This can't be happening... it can't... just can't...

The final nail in his proverbial mental coffin. KARR was coasting toward him on the other side of the gate. The slim black street machine, his evil twin. An electronic broadcast linked with him and he heard him, _"What are you waiting for?"_ the machines chosen voice was the same as last time, but he detected a difference. It was a vocal shift, almost a weakness. Dread, his mind supplied for him.

KARR dreaded him coming back, most likely because he feared that with him coming back that he would be pushed back again by the more familiar revised prototype. The 2.0 version of himself.

"_I don't know. Your here and I need Devon, but I do not think that I can now."_ KITT responded after a few moments.

"_Why do you need, Miles?"_

KITT's current situation came back to him and he focused on Harry for a moment, checking on him. The boys vitals were growing stronger with each hour. Maybe...

"_KITT."_

KITT sighed deeply, _"Have they started you on missions yet?"_

KARR's red 'eye' sensor froze for a second at the change in topic, _"Nearly. All my tests have gone well I think. They haven't dismantled me in any case." _

KITT's mind was racing. A start to a plan was forming before him, a horribly incomplete plan that had an unknown ending, but all the same. Harry was getting stronger, he himself felt like he was still changing back and forth between human and car. He had a few hundred in cash for any emergency that Michael and he could have run up against, it wasn't much but if he got it right he and Harry would at least have a start... he felt an ache growing over the betrayal. He felt like he was drowning, like his human lungs had lost all air.

"_KITT?"_

Suddenly, with everything swirling through him the flash of anger is added, _"Don't call me that!"_ he shrieked across the link. KARR's tires spun as he jerk away from the gate separating them in shock, _"Don't ever call me that again! You hear me KARR! I. Am. Not. A Knight anymore."_

KARR inched forward a little, _"What are you then? What are you doing? You're leaving? Why? KI-"_ he stopped before he said the now hated name.

"_That is not of any concern of yours. And yes, I am leaving. Michael and the others have you, he is your Rider now."_ he spoke at a calmer volume.

"_What about you? What about your Rider? What about maintenance?"_ KARR was centimeters from the gate now, his red 'eye' sensor focused on him solely.

He felt like smirking again, _"Don't worry about me, I have found a Rider. He is still a child but he will learn. Just-"_ he stopped as the hurt overshadowed the sting.

"_What?"_

He stayed silent for a good while before he could make himself answer, _"Just... tell them that I understand."_ with that said he slammed himself into gear and floored it. The loose dirt on the side of the road flew up in a tall rooster tail.

KARR felt the connection break as the dirt cleared, it shouldn't have matter to him anyway, but he couldn't even see KITT anymore. Not through his sensors anyway, maybe if he had eyes, but somehow he doubted that would have mattered.

_~TDR~_

_To Be Continued... At Some Point _


End file.
